Cake
by XOKiyokoAoiXO
Summary: "Why didn't you take your phone?" He asks laying butterfly kisses while a hand trailed down south to gently rub her woman-hood, Aoi had to obey Kai, it was a pleasure for him to do that to her, but doing this left more and more questions at the back of her mind, Kai just kept her out of trouble. - ONESHOT


**Sex warning! There is lemon, smut whatevs you call it. Writing lemon with a straight face is absolutely impossible for me, I will giggle and blush like a little girl at some parts, I know I'm so immature but can you help it? It's Kai I'm writing about! * melts ***

**Cake = Ass**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Cake

* * *

Sharing a house with 4 guys wasn't any help with Aoi, especially when Kai was taking advantage of her everywhere in the house; the kitchen, diner table, toilet, shower, bedroom, on the couch, back of the front door, on the stairs, balcony, everywhere he found an advantage. Coming home late after visiting her best-friend Lana who was going through boy-friend trouble Aoi had to do a lot of things like shopping for food and then having a girly afternoon. Arriving through the door at 11, Kai was pissed as hell, for the whole day he couldn't eat his cake the next morning she was gone and found out she left her phone at home, he was angry more than 50 shades of fire.

"Oh thank god you're back Aoi, it's so late and you arrive now...?" Ray says when he comes towards her and pulls her into hug while in the back of Kai mind he really wishes he could make Aoi his and his own to touch.

"Yeah, I had to a lot of things to help Lana feel better, never knew she would cry so much." _**Oh you will be the one crying tonight Aoi **_Kai devilishly mutters at the back of his mind whilst looking at Aoi, before heading to their bedroom they're sharing.

"He must have hurt her bad, well go to sleep, you must be tired, me and Tala are watching the football game so if you need us just come down." Ray sweetly says while Aoi takes her coat off and places it on the coat rack and placing her shoes at the shoe holder before heading upstairs.

Going into the shared room she shares with Kai, she notices that he wasn't there. Aoi felt sticky for the whole day and decided to take a shower, undressing herself she puts the dirty clothes in the laundry basket before walking into the shower and turning on the hot water she enjoyed the hot water droplets dancing on her snow-white skin whilst pulling her long white hair on one side. After a while under the hot water she then felt a presence behind, feeling something long, big and hard poke between her leg rubbing against her womanhood Aoi completely forgot about Kai and suddenly jumped a bit until he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist whilst pulling her closer against his toned chest while he latches his lips on her shoulder-blade to her collar.

"Where were you today?" Kai lays butterfly kisses all over neck while Aoi moves her hips forward and back slowly against his dick.

"Lana called me in the morning needing my help, I had to go and I didn't want to wake you up." Kai stops and looks at Aoi eye to eye while she raises her head to look up at him, before turning her back to their original pose.

"Why didn't you take your phone?" He asks laying butterfly kisses while a hand trailed down south to gently rub her woman-hood, Aoi had to obey Kai, it was a pleasure for him to do that to her, but doing this left more and more questions at the back of her mind, Kai just kept her out of trouble.

"I forgot where I put it, and I was rushed." Answering back Kai split her legs wider to allow his manly fingers insert her womanly to start with two, Aoi moaned but was only stopped by Kai placing his hand over her mouth.

"Now tell me, why did you not wake me up to take you there?" Kai asks, nibbling on her weak spot while muffles came between his hands, Kai started to move his fingers deeper in until he hit her g-spot and started to move his fingers up and down to keep hitting her spot.

Aoi was going weak in the knees, with all this bliss and pleasure she couldn't focus on one, feeling him hit her spot she knew that he knew that he's punishing her, her petite hour-glass figure against him was nothing, her small hands holding onto his down south wrist to stop him moving, and her other hand holding on to the one covering her mouth to remove it to allow her to speak while Kai casually continued. Seconds he removes his hands and holds her waist.

"I'm gonna!" With that being said Kai removes his fingers to not let her release her orgasm, but holding on to her while her legs gone completely jelly, she was gasping under his hands.

"I didn't want to wake you up, and this was girly business." Kai turned the shower over and grabbed the hot towels and quickly dried Aoi and himself before picking her up and walking to the bedroom and throwing her on the bed.

"That's it?" He questions when he climbs on top of her, holding onto her tightly he pins her down with the classic hands above head while he starts fingering her again with the same technique.

"What am I supposed to tell you? Kai please, you know that's going to trigger me." Aoi begs him and continues until he feels her tightening around his fingers, removing his fingers he stopped her again.

"Kai~!" Aoi complains before Kai gets her on all fours and slaps that cake while she squeals out.

"Why did you do that?" She asks, he never did that to her other than really groping it.

"You were asking for it, and yet you still amuse me." He says until Kai has her bent over him her face near dick until he places it in her mouth and shoved it down her throat, surprisingly she took it all, he continues to pound her fuck her throat whilst pulling her hands back, to allow him have her ass and womanhood clearly visible to him and her taking his dick he continued until he and she had enough, letting go Aoi falls to her side panting while Kai cum was dribbling out of her mouth, that was the most she swallowed. Tears rolling down her face since she had gag reflux it made her cry hell of a lot.

"Why did you make me do that?" Aoi whines with a sore throat while Kai keeps her face down and ass up to his level.

"Take it as easy punishment." He says whilst Aoi sniffs Kai looks at her knowing she was crying, he did note that to himself he would do that to her, knowing her pussy would close up by now he keeps her ass up before licking it a bit and giving a good polish he inserts his tongue to moist it a bit before spitting on it and knowing she was already incredibly wet.

Hearing the guys come up she heard Ray and Tala voice, oh how she would cry to death if her best-friends saw her like this with Kai she would be embarrassed, seeing how her eyes fixed on the door like a dog waiting for his owner he knew exactly what she was thinking of. Growling at her Aoi relaxed her head on the bed with her ass up whilst she turned her head to look over her shoulder directly at him.

"Bite mine or your hand or bite on the blanket but don't let your voice be heard or you'll get a harder punishment." Aiming with his dick he slams into her, spreading her completely open, over and over again Aoi remaining tears strolled down while she bit down on the blanket, keeping it in her mouth she knew she would have to go for blanket shopping after ripping this blanket apart.

Keeping up his pounding rough pace with no pauses he wanted her to moan out loud, let her voice be heard and then letting them both see her at his mercy in pleasure in the arms of Kai Hiwatari, after that, them both would never speak to her again and theb simply ignore her. Applying more pressure onto her while she sinked into the bed deeper and deeper while her face faced back the door, praying to God they won't come in after hearing skin slapping against each other in this room.

Her heavy breathing and moans in between the blanket sheet in her mouth wasn't making it any easier, Kai was pounding deep and crazy in her like this was the last, applying more force he smirked with an idea coming into his head, supporting himself on his leg he then moves his hands around over to her clit and started to rub it like crazy, leaving no mercy. Lightning struck her as Aoi flicked her hair back with the blanket in mouth she moaned louder than before with muffled stops.

Touching her most sensitive part Aoi grabbed the bed sheets looking at Kai over his shoulder seeing him in complete control, she wanted to know how he's suddenly bringing this pleasure, how he circled at one place that drove her crazy.

Her body ready to give up while she went all numb the blanket was dropped that was once caught in her mouth was now on the bed soaked with saliva.

"Oh~!" She moaned seductively.

Kai was lifting her left leg, she lifted up to have her back leaning against his chest to perfectly rest her head on his shoulder as he continued his rough slamming, looking at her hands he expect her to bite on to them but instead she stuck two fingers in her open mouth while the other groped and massaged her boobs. He looked over at her pleasured lust-full eyes knowing his answer, smirking at his work he felt encouraged.

"Kai~ ha-rder!" She moaned in his ear as Kai sped up and slammed her harder and rougher than before.

"Tala, did you hear something?" Aoi eyes slowly rolled towards the door, hearing that they were close. And knowing that it was; Ray voice.

"It could be Tyson watching porn." Tala answers while Kai smirks.

"Tala…. Ray," She looks at the door hoping they won't come in, also feeling guilty doing this when they think she's and virgin angel in their eyes.

Hearing her saying their names crossed Kai line; he glared and growled while biting her weak-spot at her neck before moving his hand forward to suddenly circulate around her clit again while she bites on her fingers for her dear life and embarrassment for them to not come in.

Kai smirked, "Moaning their names that desperately you want them to see you like this." Panicking in Kai separated her legs further and wider to his to continue slamming before smirking "Once they open that door they'll see all of you being pleasured." He chuckles in her ear loving this moment.

Kai saying mean things Aoi was moaning and breathing heavily between her fingers tears started to roll down her face while she felt herself starting to heat up, getting hotter and hotter she was ashamed and was embarrassed if they walked in she would be scarred. What she hated was how her body was reacting the way **he **wanted it to, out of her control but in his.

Within those last few pounds and rough thrusts Aoi laid her head back while her walls were tightening around Kai and he knew too, until her body was turning into liquid her walls was definitely making him come, until he shot his shoot deep inside her until she was filled up, falling onto the bed Kai looked at Aoi, and at the door seeing if they were brave enough to turn that handle and open the door, but hearing there steps retreat they walked away for now.

Placing Aoi in bed he only dressed her in her white silk cam dress, while he kept his boxers and trousers on he gets himself into bed, pulling her into his chest she nestled underneath him, panting with exhaustion that he had led her too.

Aoi now knows not to leave Kai without telling him, or then it'll be dangerous the next time round. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

**Inspired by another writer work. I take any kind of one-shot so PM if you want. :)**

**~ XOXO**


End file.
